


【谜鹅】如何杀死oswald

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: 心口不一的谜。





	【谜鹅】如何杀死oswald

  杀死Oswald 只需要三步。

        你为自己打上绿色的领结，看着镜中高挑的自己想到。

        这是你经过缜密的思考后推理出来的最完美三步。为什么说是最完美？那是因为杀死一个人并不是简简单单让他的心脏停止跳动那么简单。想要完美的杀死一个人，你还需要让他心碎，让他痛苦，让他承受不能承受之痛。

        杀死Oswald 的第一步，非常简单，当然也非常重要。

        就像你穿上衬衣的时候，第一颗扣子一定要扣的正确。

        你需要让Oswald 快乐，让他幸福。

        首先，你要让他有权，有势。这当然非常简单。Oswald 有最非凡的野心，你有最聪明的头脑。你们组合在一起，轻易地就可以得到一切。权力和金钱是Oswald 最想要的东西之一，鉴于他那悲惨的过去，这当然并不奇怪。

        其次你需要成为他最亲密的伙伴，在他最低落的时候鼓励他、安慰他。人类是社会动物，不管一个人再怎么强大，也需要他人的陪伴，更何况是这只内心柔软的企鹅？

        最后，也是最重要的，你要把自己的爱给他。让他觉得自己被爱，被需要。因为Oswald 总是很没有安全感，他难以对别人敞开心扉。时不时为他献上纸叠的小企鹅或许是个不错的选择。折纸对于你来说再简单不过，而且比起金钱，这种质朴的东西或许更能打动他的内心。你必须要得到他的心，因为这样才能狠狠地伤害他。

        你拿起衣架上的绿色西装外套，穿在自己的身上，仔细地扣好每一个扣子。Oswald 突然出现在门口，面带微笑的邀请你共进晚餐。

        你看了看时间，从容地走向他。

        你和Oswald 并肩来到餐厅，桌上是丰盛的晚餐。扭头看向Oswald ，看着他带着些许雀斑的苍白色脸颊，Oswald 则因为你长时间的注视而微微红了脸。

        真是可爱。

        你这样想，同时脑海里也在思考着杀死他的第二步。

        第二步，是的，杀死Oswald 的第二步是要伤害他。

        当然不是从肉体上，不，这太低级了。肉体上的痛苦怎么能比得过心理上的呢？你是一个完美的犯罪大师，你当然知道什么才是最好的。

        你要把他的权力和金钱一点点从他手中夺走。这些东西对你来说当然什么都不算，可是对Oswald 来说，这是他安全感的来源。

        除此之外，你还会把他忠心耿耿的手下一个一个解决掉，杀死，或者挑拨离间。挑拨离间，虽然你没怎么干过，可是值得庆幸的是，你有一个聪明的大脑，你相信你会做的非常完美。

        在这个过程中，你一定要记得，你要一直陪在他身边，告诉他你相信他，你会永远帮助他。这么做的原因有两点。

        你优雅地切下一块带血的牛肉，放入嘴中咀嚼。

        第一，你需要让他觉得，你是唯一不会离开他的人。你是他最后的依靠和最值得信赖的人。你要让他不起疑心，你要安抚他。

        你饮下杯中的红酒，看着眼前快乐的小鸟，你的嘴角也微微出现了一个弧度。

        第二，这个原因就比较私人了。一直陪在他身边，你就能看到他的每一次痛苦和每一次崩溃。你能看到鸟儿的羽毛被一点点撕碎，他再也不会有快乐的鸣叫，再也不会四处飞翔。

        你会喜欢这种感觉的。

        晚饭过后，你们又坐在炉火边聊天，Oswald 就在你身边，他的脸在酒精和火焰的作用下变得微微泛红。他对你吐露自己的心声，告诉你他多么信任你，他多么需要你。

        你用你最低沉的声音告诉他，你会永远站在他的身边。

        而他相信了。

        他给了你一个拥抱，把自己的后背毫无防备地暴露出来。

        你几乎笑出声来。

        这只可悲的小鸟，还不知道自己掉入了一个怎样的圈套。只要你想，你就可以用利刃轻易地将他杀死。但是请稍等，不用急，你还有最后一步没有讲。

        杀死Oswald 的第三步，这是最重要的，也是最令你兴奋的一步……

        彻底杀死他。

        你会随便挑一个日子，或许是个阴天，或许是个晴天。当然，你更喜欢阴天，因为哥谭总是阴天，而且。

        你轻轻松开了抱着Oswald 的手，结束了这个漫长的拥抱。

        阴天总是令人心碎。

        他一定会心碎的。当你把子弹送入他的心脏的时候，或者用刀子刨开他的肚子的时候，他一定会心碎。毕竟鸟儿是一种脆弱的动物，即使是那是一只企鹅。

        你会看着他的眼睛，对他温柔地说出最恶毒的话语，告诉他你根本不爱他。噢，当然，这是相当重要的，因为你喜欢绿色，喜欢他的那双眼睛。你的领带，你昂贵的西装外套，你的裤子都是绿色的，你怎么会不爱他的眼睛呢？这个时候，这双水绿色的眼睛，一定会将你的身影死死地印在其中。

        你看着你最喜欢的那双眼睛，看着他眼睛里的自己，吻了下去。

        这其实没什么，因为你要赢得他的信任，你要让他相信你。

        而Oswald ，他轻而易举地接受了这个吻，甚至靠近你渴望索取更多。

        你啃咬着他柔软的唇瓣，吮吸着他的爱与信任。他的唇间还残留着红酒的香气，浓郁而又清列。是拉菲，当然，这是Oswald 的最爱之一。

        你捧着他的脸，他的大动脉就在你手下几厘米处，跳动的血管在不停地挑逗着你的神经，引诱着你动手。

        你当然没有动手，只是加深了这个吻。Oswald 被你吻地晕头转向，傻乎乎地将自己的心脏放入你的手中。

        你得承认你 **爱** 死了这个吻，正如你 **爱** 死了他。

        **杀死Oswald 只需要三步，你却永远只能做到第一步。**


End file.
